


Game Night

by pillarbox



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, video game nerdery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarbox/pseuds/pillarbox
Summary: Clary and Maia are playing Guild Wars together for the first time.  They're gonna need some snacks.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

"Doritos and ketchup?" Maia makes a face. "That's your favorite?"

"Yeah," Clary tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I mean, the Doritos are mostly a means of conveying ketchup to my mouth but-"

"If you say it tastes good I'm gonna throw up." Clary clamps her mouth shut. Maia nods approvingly, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets and walking further down the chip aisle. She stops in front of the pork rinds and turns around. "How does that even work?"

"Oh," Clary says, "well, the cheese in the Dorito and the tomato in the ketchup is kinda like a-" 

"Vomiting." Maia puffs out her cheeks and slowly puts her hand to her mouth. She stops when Clary does, walking back toward her and waving both hands in some pattern Clary can't make out. "I meant, how do you move around and heal if you're using Doritos to shovel ketchup into your mouth?"

"I'm not a healer, I'm an elementalist," Clary says, and Maia's jaw drops. "Wait, did you...think I was because I'll roll a monk if you did. We'll need to level it first but if I do one from Factions that won't take long and-"

"Clary," Maia says, laughing. She reaches out and squeezes her arm. Clary can't help but smile. "You don't need to do that. I'll bring the mesmer, and what I can't shut down you can just nuke."

"Yeah," Clary says, already thinking of how she can change her build. "I mean, that'd be good. As long as you don't try to drag me into PVP. I hate PVP. It sets me off and-"

"No PVP, I promise." Maia squeezes her arm one more time before letting go and turning around to saunter back down the chip aisle. "So, snacks?"

"Kettle chips?" Clary asks, catching up to her. "If I put them in ketchup, it'd just be like eating really crispy french fries."

Maia chews on her lip and considers the chip bags they're stopped beside.

"That could work," she says, eventually. "Can we put garlic powder in the ketchup?"

"No," Clary says. "Simon might show, remember?"

"Shit, sorry," Maia says. "I thought that was just a myth, vampires and garlic."

"All the legends are true," Clary sing-songs, and Maia laughs and rolls her eyes. She steps closer, linking their elbows together.

"Maybe we should get something sweet," she says, "like...cupcakes."

"Vanilla cupcakes?" Clary asks, hopefully.

"Boring," Maia says. "How about red velvet?"

"It's colored with beets, so no," Clary says. "Chocolate?"

"You hate chocolate." 

"I can deal."

"No you won't." Maia steers them toward the freezers. "Want nasty frozen burritos? That's, like, standard gamer food."

"Can we get bean and cheese?"

"Chicken and cheese."

"With refried beans on the side?"

"No," Maia says. "I'm not kissing you after you've had beans."

"Oh," Clary's face flushes. "Well, in that case, what about peppermint ice cream?"

"Impractical," Maia says, with a gleam in her eye. "But a good idea. Let's do it."


End file.
